La Primera y Unica
by Rowensweet14
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de los gemelos y lo celebran con el Host club, Un regalo especial los hara recordar eventos de su niñez y de la primera amistad que tuvieron y olvidaron. HikaruxHaruhixKaoru


La Primera y Única

Por Rowensweet14

Bien me he dado cuenta de que hay muy pocos fanfictions de Ouran High School Host Club y como a mi me encanta decidi escribir uno. Me vino la idea a la cabeza cuando estaba viendo el episodio 20 (mi cuñada me regalo la serie yay!) con mi hermana y me dije, la niña se parece mucho a Haruhi.

Disclaimer.- nombre y personajes le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori no a mi solo escribo por recreación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El Host Club se encontraba celebrando el cumpleaños de los gemelos en el tercer salón de música.

Ese día no se admitían clientas, pues era especial, "solo entre familia" como dijo Tamaki.

- ¡¡Mas pastel!!- dijo Honey

- Honey-sempai, te va a salir otra caries- dijo Haruhi.

- Prometo que esta vez no olvidare cepillarme los dientes correctamente- y agarro otra rebanada.

- Haruhi, mi pequeña preocupada por sus hermanos- Tamaki abrazo a Haruhi.

- No es eso, es que no quiero que pase lo mismo que la última vez- y se libro del abrazo.

- Oi, Haruhi- la llamo Hikaru- siéntate con nosotros- Señalo una silla en medio de Kaoru y el.

-Hai, hai- dijo pesadamente- Pero no me hagan bromas o me sentare en otro lado.

- No te preocupes- dijo Kaoru.

- Es nuestro cumpleaños y queremos celebrarlo junto a ti- aseguro Hikaru. Los dos sonreían inocentemente.

Haruhi se sentó en medio de los dos y se dispuso a comer pastel.

- Haruhi, tienes una mancha de pastel- señalo Kaoru

Hikaru le pinto otra con el betún del pastel en la otra mejilla.

- ¡Hikaru!

-No te preocupes te la limpiare- y se acerco a su mejilla

- ¡¡Hora de los regalos!!- se interpuso Tamaki entre los dos. Hikaru se molesto.

- Es verdad, tenemos que irnos pronto- miro Kyoya a su reloj.

- Primero el mió- Se emociono Tamaki y saco una enorme caja verde. La abrieron y estaba llena con figurillas de diferentes superhéroes.

Y asi abrieron los regalos restantes. Pero al parecer Haruhi no trajo ninguno, pero no lo hicieron notar.

- Mitsukuni- Mori miro a Honey.

- Oh es verdad- se levanto- Lo siento nos tenemos que ir, hay una reunión en el dojo.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron.

- Bien es hora de irnos- se levanto Kyoya- Tamaki tiene una reunión con su padre y me pidió que lo llevara para que fuera puntual.

Kyoya jalaba a Tamaki hacia la puerta

- ¡Kyoya!- lloro Tamaki- quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hija.

- Ustedes tres limpien todo- dijo Kyoya ignorando a Tamaki y se fue.

- Maldición- se quejo Hikaru- nos dejaron la limpieza a nosotros.

- No podemos quejarnos, hoy no tuvimos clientas- Kaoru se levanto y comenzó a recoger.

- ¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide- se levanto Haruhi, saco algo de su maletín- Aquí tienen.

Le dio un regalo a cada uno. El de Hikaru envuelto en papel azul. El de Kaoru en papel naranja.

- Quería dárselos en privado, ya saben para que Tamaki-sempai no los molestara.

Los rostros de Hikaru y Kaoru se iluminaron, pensaron que ella había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Hikaru abrió su regalo y dentro había un libro de Detectives y Misterio.

- Se que ese no lo has leído- dijo Haruhi como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hikaru sonrió, solo Haruhi y su hermano sabían que le encantaba leer novelas de detectives.

Kaoru abrió su regalo. En el venia una hermosa figura de un ángel delicadamente sentado acariciando un río de estrellas.

- Estoy segura que esa no la tienes en tu colección asi que espero que sea una buena contribución.

Kaoru sonrió solo Haruhi y Hikaru sabían que el coleccionaba Ángeles. Miro a su hermano, los dos sonrieron y abrazaron a Haruhi.

Nunca lo decían pero Haruhi era su más preciada amiga y la única persona que los conocía de verdad. Los podía diferenciar con facilidad no como las demás personas.

Viejos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La pequeña Haruhi se encontraba vagando por las calles, se había separado de su mamá cuando la acompañaba al trabajo en el tribunal._

_Estaba asustada y corrió sin rumbo durante largo tiempo._

_-¡Ouch!- Haruhi se golpeo con alguien y callo hacia atrás._

_-¡Ten Cuidad Niña!- un niño de cabello zanahoria y ojos miel se frotaba el hombro, la miro con enfado- ¿Eres tonta o que?_

_Era un parque enorme que ella jamás había visitado. Era hermoso pero no era el momento para admirarlo._

_-Perdón- se levanto – es que no logro encontrar a mi mamá._

_-Vaya que eres tonta, si te perdiste fue tu culpa- se burlo el chico, pero paro al ver las lagrimas de la niña. Se sintió un poco mal por su acción._

_-Ne, umm- no sabia que decir jamás había hablado con otro niño sin que su hermano estuviera.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?_

_-Ha-haruhi- sollozo_

_-Soy Hikaru, te ayudare a encontrar a tu mamá_

_-¿De verdad?- se asombro Haruhi._

_-Si, pero tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano Kaoru._

_-¿Eh?_

_-O si no te pondré un juego de castigo- sonrió con malicia y halo a Haruhi con él._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-¡¡Te encontré!!- grito Hikaru a un arbusto enorme._

_-¡¡ha, ha, ha!!- rió un niño idéntico a Hikaru que salía del arbusto._

_-Ahora si te tardaste Hikaru- y noto a la niña- tramposo- cruzo los brazos_

_-¿eh?_

_-Ella te ayudo a encontrarme- apunto a Haruhi._

_-¡ha, ha!- rió Hikaru- todo lo contrario, me tarde mas porque es muy lenta corriendo._

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto amablemente Kaoru_

_-Haruhi- se presento, miro a Hikaru- puedes ayudarme ahora hikaru._

_-No, por ser lenta te haremos un juego de castigo- y añadió enojado- además mi nombre es Kaoru, el es Hikaru- apunto al chico que antes estaba escondido._

_-¿eh?- se extraño, estaba segura de que el le había dicho que su nombre era Hikaru y que el otro era Kaoru. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?_

_-Ahora ¿Qué haremos con ella?- pregunto el supuesto Hikaru._

_-Que tal si la convertimos en nuestro nuevo juguete- dijo el supuesto Kaoru con malicia._

_-¡Hikaru, Kaoru!- una señora interrumpió, se veía muy elegante y hermosa-los he estado buscando, estaba preocupada- los abrazo._

_-¡Mamá!- dijeron los dos apenados._

_Haruhi al ver la escena se sintió triste porque no podía estar con su mamá._

_-ah- noto a Haruhi-¿Quién esta niña tan hermosa?_

_-¡Haruhi!-dijo el q se hacia llamar Hikaru_

_-dice que no encuentra a su Mamá- añadió el otro._

_-Pobrecita- la abrazo- te ayudare a encontrar a tu mami._

_-Gracias-chillo la niña y abrazo agradecida a la hermosa mujer._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-¡¡Haru-chan!!- grito una mujer y lo siguiente que supo Haruhi es que su mamá la abrazaba fuertemente y las dos lloraban._

_- ¡Mamá!-lloro haruhi- tenia miedo de no verte mas, ella me ayudo a encontrarte._

_-¡Gracias por encontrar a mi hija!- agradeció y abrazo a la mamá de los gemelos._

_- fue un placer, no me imagino que haría yo sin mis niños- sonrió la bella mujer._

_La mama de Haruhi sonrió._

_- Por cierto me gustaría hablar con usted sobre su hija._

_-Si tome asiento(N/A: están en el despacho de la mamá de Haruhi)_

_-Vera estoy creando una línea de ropa para niñas y creo que su hija es muy bonita, me preguntaba si…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Haruhi fue al pasillo con lo gemelos que se asomaban a las oficinas._

_- etto, muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi mamá- dijo a los gemelos._

_- aa- bufo el niño que haruhi estaba segura era Hikaru- creí que sería mas divertido_

_-si, pero ahora podremos jugar con ella- añadió el que haruhi estaba segura que se llamaba Kaoru._

_- Ahora podrás ser nuestro juguete Hikaru- dijo el supuesto kaoru.- mejor porque no la adoptamos._

_Haruhi ya se estaba cansando del juego._

_-porque, se intercambian los nombres- dijo seria._

_-intercambiar-_

_-de que hablas niña, El es Hikaru y yo soy Kaoru- se enojo el supuesto Kaoru._

_-¡Hikaru, Kaoru!- interrumpió la señora elegante sonriendo- tenemos que irnos_

_Se despido de Haruhi y se llevo a los gemelos quienes la miraban extrañamente._

_- Porque venimos a este lugar- pregunto Haruhi. Llegaron a una gran escuela que se notaba que era de gente con dinero. Había pasado un mes desde que conoció a lo gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru y ahora su mamá la llevaba con la mamá de ellos._

_- Yuzuha-san me cito aquí en la escuela de los gemelos- sonrió emocionada la mama de Haruhi- dice que te podrían becar y quiere que seas su modelo para sus nuevos diseños._

_-Pero mamá yo no…_

_-¡Kotoko-san, Haruhi-chan, Por aquí!- Yuzuha le llamaba estaba en la entrada de la escuela._

_- Perdón por haberlas citado aquí pero mi agenda esta muy apretada y este es el único momento en que podía verlas- se disculpo y sonrió mientras guiaba por los pasillos de la escuela a Haruhi y a su Mamá._

_- Oh!, no te preocupes Yuzuha-san-sonrió Kotoko._

_-¡Haruhi!- se detuvo abruptamente mientras pasaban por lo que parecía la salida al patio de recreación.- Por que no vas y juegas en el patio, estoy segura de que Hikaru y Kaoru están afuera, no queremos que te aburras en una conversación sobre firmas y papeles._

_Haruhi miro a su mamá como preguntándole si estaba bien salir._

_-Ve hija y diviértete en la nieve._

_La niña sonrió y salio del edificio._

_Hacia un mes que no veía a esos niños pero ellos fueron los primeros niños con los que ella hablo, pues no tenia amigos, estaba contenta de jugar con alguien de su edad._

_Había otros niños jugando en la nieve felizmente pero a Haruhi no le interesaba, busco a los gemelos por el enorme patio._

_Diviso dos cabezas pelirrojas idénticas sentadas en una banca, retirados de los demás._

"_Los encontré"_

_- ¡Vamos a hacer un mono de nieve juntos!-sonrió _

_- ¿Con cual de los dos estas hablando?- dijo el supuesto Kaoru, a pesar de haber pasado un mes Haruhi recordaba muy bien el incidente que tuvo y que a su parecer ellos no fueron honestos al decirle sus nombre._

_- Por supuesto que con los dos._

_- No hay nadie que se llame "ambos" por aquí- dijo el supuesto Hikaru._

_- Estoy hablando con Hikaru y Kaoru- dijo, "¿A que se debían estas preguntas?" Se extraño Haruhi, pero la emoción de la nieve la calmaron, tenia muchas ganas de jugar con ellos._

_- Entonces…-dijeron al mismo tiempo- ¿Sabes cual es Hikaru? ¿Y cual es Kaoru? ¿Lo sabes?_

"_por supuesto que se" pensó Haruhi, "estaban jugándole una broma o que, aunque pensándolo bien estarán preguntando si caí en su constante cambio de nombres entre ellos". Bien le seguiría el juego._

_-El de aquí es Hikaru- señalo al que estaba segura era Kaoru, pero les estaba siguiendo el juego._

_Pero en el instante en que lo dijo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "tal vez no era un juego"_

_- No lloren por favor- dijo Haruhi- por supuesto que se quien es quien pero yo creí que jugaban conmigo._

_- El de aquí es Hikaru- señalo al supuesto Kaoru- y tu eres Kaoru- señalo al supuesto Hikaru._

_Los gemelos la miraron sorprendidos, con una que otra lagrima rebelde en las mejillas._

_- ¿Qué no van a decir nada?- se comenzaba a enojar- no es mi culpa porque siempre se intercambian los nombres por eso yo les seguí el juego._

_Hikaru y Kaoru se vieron el uno al otro y sonrieron, lo siguiente que supo Haruhi es que estaba siendo jalada por los dos hacia la nieve. Esa tarde juntos los tres hicieron el mas grande mono de nieve o al menos eso pensaba Haruhi._

_- ¡Haruhi-chan!- Kotoko venia con una gran sonrisa y cargo a Haruhi felizmente- te darán una beca para entrar al instituto ¿estudiaras aquí con Hikaru y Kaoru?_

_Haruhi sonrió no podía describir lo feliz que se sentía y abrazo a su mamá._

_- Hikaru, Kaoru, despídanse de Haru-chan-dijo Yuzuha conmovida._

_- ¿pero, se tiene que ir ya?- se quejo Hikaru_

_- Queremos jugar con ella un poco mas- dijo Kaoru._

_- No se preocupen la volverán a ver pronto y podrán jugar con ella- sonrió Yuzuha, jamás había visto a los gemelos tan apegados a una niña, pues solo se tenían el uno al otro y nunca dejaban que nadie se acercara a ellos. _

_Se despidieron pero antes de que se alejaran Yuzuha añadió._

_- La audiencia con el director es en dos semanas, y no creo que haya problema alguno ya que Haru-chan es muy inteligente- y se alejo con lo gemelos._

_Haruhi rió, en dos semanas jugaría de nuevo con los gemelos e irían a la escuela juntos, Hikaru, Kaoru, sus primeros amigos._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Dos semanas pasaron, Yuzuha esperaba impaciente en la entrada de la escuela, Kotoko y Haruhi tenían 10 minutos de retraso._

_Saco su celular y marco._

_- Habla Fujioka ¿con quien desea hablar?- le contesto la voz de un hombre._

_- Disculpe, quisiera hablar con Kotoko-san por favor- escucho un carraspeo, y durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos no se escucho nada._

_- Lo siento mucho pero Kotoko, falleció hace tres días_

_Yuzuha se cubrió la boca y ahogo un grito_

_- Co-como lo siento, mis mas sinceras condolencias- dijo al fin._

_Hablo con el hombre un rato hasta que el tema de la beca llego._

_- Ella dijo que no quería asistir al instituto- dijo El sr. Fujioka._

_- Pero es una gran oportunidad y…_

_- Créame yo le insistí, pero mi hija fue muy clara y no me queda mas que respetar su decisión._

_-Comprendo- se rindió Yuzuha._

_-Gracias por su interés._

_Y colgó "ahora que le voy a decir a mis hijos"._

_- ¡Mamá! _

_Hikaru y Kaoru venían corriendo._

_- ¿Y Haruhi?-pregunto Kaoru.- ¿no ha llegado?_

_- Queríamos darle esto antes de la entrevista- y Hikaru le enseño un dibujo de los tres con un "Buena suerte" arriba._

_Yuzuha quería ocultar sus lágrimas. Los abrazo._

_- Hikaru, Kaoru- comenzó lentamente, ellos no comprenderán las razones de Haruhi para no venir- Haruhi se fue de la ciudad con su mamá y no se por cuanto tiempo._

_- Pero, queríamos jugar con ella- lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Kaoru._

_-¡Lo sabia!- Hikaru apretaba los puños, lloraba- es una tonta al igual que los demás._

_Rompió el dibujo en dos y salio corriendo._

_-¡Hikaru!- Kaoru salio corriendo detrás de su hermano._

_Yuzuha no sabia que tanto les afectaría esto a sus hijos solo esperaba que lo pudieran superar algún día._

_Se encontraban en la misma banca, una mano sobre la otra._

_- Hikaru- dijo lentamente Kaoru._

_- Nadie podrá diferenciarnos nunca mas, es mejor asi nadie podrá lastimarnos nunca mas._

_- Hikaru…_

"Como fue posible que olvidaran aquellos eventos" pensó Kaoru, supongo que el dolor los hizo olvidar

- Se que es un poco infantil pero les hice un dibujo- dijo Haruhi un poco azorada y saco un cuadro de su mochila.- sonara extraño pero no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

En el cuadro estaban los tres junto a un mono de nieve y un "Buena Suerte" arriba.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

Que tontos habían sido, era la misma Haruhi que conocieron cuando tenían 5 años. Su primer amiga. Kaoru lo recordó, ahora sabia porque Haruhi nunca volvió, su madre había muerto en aquellas fechas.

- Hikaru, Kaoru ¿Qué les pasa?- la estaban abrazando, Haruhi no los podía ver pero los dos sonreían abiertamente.

Lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de Haruhi.

- Haruhi, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hikaru al verla llorar.

- Si- se limpio las lágrimas

- ¿Estas segura, te hicimos sentir mal.

- No, al contrario- sonrió Haruhi- me hicieron recordar algo muy importante.

Y los abrazo.

- La primera y única- dijo Kaoru sin romper el abrazo.

- Siempre serás tú.- susurro Hikaru

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esta bien se que es algo cursi lo se, y creo que los personajes están muy fuera de personaje pero tenia ganas de escribir un fic donde los gemelos hubieran conocido a Haruhi de niños.

Espero que les guste y ojala me den sus opiniones.


End file.
